


去亨豆家那边

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 写都写了, 很傻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Adam 搬了新家，就在前炮友、（总莫名其妙喜欢亲他的）现朋友 Jordan 家的楼上。





	去亨豆家那边

**Author's Note:**

> 和《去斯万家那边》是没有半点关系的。  
> 极度傻蠢的一个文。

 

  Jordan 前世或许是一只大狗。Adam 想。遇到朋友就吐着舌头跟在后面要帮忙，敢于不设防备地趴在危险前放松小憩。

  他找新住处时没考虑到此处就正在 Jordan 的公寓楼上，没考虑过搬家时遇上 Jordan 的可能性，也没考虑过以后和 Jordan 每日有可能见几次面，彼此看对方身边跟着不顺眼的谁谁谁。总之，他什么都没仔细考虑过，和房东签了租约，再和 Jordan 说一句他要搬家了、以后不要去旧的地方找他——对方问要不要帮忙，Adam 的回答是“不”，并保留悬念地没把新地址给他，反正又不是天天见面——然后 Adam 就搬来了。他熟悉的大楼、电梯按键、廊道灯光、还有他们在那里吻过一次的楼梯间。他抱着一箱蓝光碟走进一楼的大厅时，Jordan 刚好走出电梯，再之后就是抹着发胶不知要去哪里约会的 Jordan 殷勤如大狗一般主动要帮忙。

  他们对着宜家的安装手册发完火后，汗流浃背的 Jordan 嘟囔要喝冰水，轻车熟路地朝厨房走，比 Adam 更熟悉公寓的布局。一手一瓶含气矿泉水，Jordan 一屁股坐在 Adam 旁边，递给对方右手的，开盖后还要碰瓶，“欢迎你，Ads”，简陋的欢迎仪式。Adam 咕噜咕噜地咽下水，在脑中想这样在一片混乱纸箱中的欢迎仪式算什么，还不如让我和你轰轰烈烈地干一发。说真的，要是正在他旁边裸着流汗的上身、裤腰上挂着毛巾的热辣男子不是 Jordan，Adam 想自己或许已开始发出了暗示。但是旁边是 Jordan，之前和他约好了不再有任何性行为、只做朋友的 Jordan。

  能够相识本就是误会。一年半前，他在 Tinder 上右滑了 Jordan，一天后收到通知，对方也右滑了他，还是个“super like”。而“Hey”和隔行的“你的眼睛很好看”还没发送，对方的“抱歉，一时手快”抢先到达。本着不放弃的精神，Adam 收起了调情的语调，回复“就当交个朋友也行:)”，无聊时一起吃饭、散步、看电影的普通朋友。他们一个月后的第一次见面沿着这个路线进行，吃饭、散步、看电影，看时间正好的一部烂片。反正看什么不重要，他们要的是把约会与夜晚延长，要的是放映厅里的黑暗——那个法国人说的，一种色情的颜色——要的是一个独特的空间与时间，他者无法打扰、二者中谁也不能提前退出。男女主角在表演床戏时，Adam 不自觉地侧过头看 Jordan 一眼。又是那个法国人说的，电影厅是无拘无束的场所，是大都市的色情。他在把手伸向 Jordan 的裤裆时，Jordan 的手也在伸向他的。银幕上的交叠二人在发出虚假的喊叫时，Adam 听到 Jordan 不由自主发出的粗喘，心想你他妈的才是杜比音效，太真实与太性感。Jordan 在夜晚结束前，向他解释那个“一时手快”：那是他第一次尝试右滑同性，也是第一次与同性配对，成功来得如此之快导致在这方面没经验的他不知所措。

  那之后他们再做了多次，从傍晚开始的普通朋友路线，到了深夜去 Adam 家或 Jordan 家。一切如此之好，朝着长期固炮的方向稳稳迈进。恋人？Adam 没细想过这个。他不知对方对自己是怎么想的——除却身体外的想法。Jordan 什么都不说，也从不抱怨，圆满完成自己作为炮友的任务后就圈着 Adam 睡觉。直到半年前，他的一句“Ads，我想要和你做回朋友”。

  Adam 想自己是哪里做错了：或许是他们最后一次做时，他表现得太过热情，或许是一直都太热情，让 Jordan 吃不消。他没作询问与纠缠，当场就爽快地应许 Jordan 的要求。但是 Jordan 根本不给他缓冲期，次日还是在傍晚等他下班，晚餐、散步、看电影，接着去他的家，不做过往的事，而是打 FIFA。Adam 的那一边常常被 Jordan 的干掉，他内心郁闷，心想干掉我的队算什么，你倒不如直接来干我。Jordan 没有，他冷静又克制，等到夜色更浓时送 Adam 走回家。门合上前，Adam 透过门缝看 Jordan 的眼睛。当时那句“你的眼睛很好看”没发出去，而他想对 Jordan 说他的眼睛很漂亮，是真的。二十四小时前他们还在床单上又湿又脏又餍足，当下却要在十二点前道晚安分别。酸涩与落寞难免要在 Adam 心中酝酿，而他还是没问，咬着下唇轻声说了句“See you”，关上门退回自己的领域。

  事实是，断得不干净。Jordan 会亲吻他，干燥的唇瓣轻轻一贴，在舌头习惯性地要伸出来前离开。第一个亲吻是在某天的晚十点，他们在十字路口分别，Adam 即将去找在网上约好的人，Jordan 要往反方向回家。第三人来电说忘了哪家酒店，Adam 耐心地回答地址与房间号码，边说边挥手要面前的人先离开。Jordan 却愣在原地，一只被冷落的金毛，心里某处塌陷，低垂着眼眸，再半蹲着吻了正在讲“我马上过去”的 Adam。他是头脑一热或是算计已久，Adam 不知道，捂着手机的话筒满脸惊讶，在质问的话说出口前看 Jordan 已经往自家的方向跑去。那晚他没有多余的时间找上 Jordan，一和陌生人见面就进入约定的流程，到次日又忘了此事，直到 Jordan 第二次这么吻他时，Adam 的沉默变成了默许。他不知道 Jordan 究竟在寻找什么，可能只是嘴唇无处安放，那就随他去吧，Adam 想。反正被吻不算什么，何况施事者还是 Jordan。

  现在，Jordan 侧躺在他新客厅的地毯上，头边是那册被翻皱的安装指南。不久前他们喝着冰水看了会剧集，Jordan 等身上的汗干了以后重新套上衣服，说他有些累，沙发睡不舒服，所以躺在地毯上，曲肱作枕，于 Adam 脚边休息了起来。他梦到了什么，身体微幅地一抽一抽，也很快平复下来，双腿曲成温柔的一个角度，钻进居室的夏风吹过黑色 T 恤，美妙地卷起它，露出腹部上宛如沟壑的腹肌。上帝啊，Jordan 啊，Adam 想，你不知道你有多危险，一个静止的却又颤动的诱惑，坦荡地安睡在我的足边。你也不知道我有多危险。

  他这时候才开始仔细思考未来和 Jordan 会每日见面的几率。Jordan 准会让它变成不容遗漏的百分之百，每一个百分之一用一个吻点缀的百分百，一百次碰面就有一百个吻的百分百。这令他困惑。Adam 拿起遥控器将音量调小，聒噪声变成还算悦耳的背景音。身子滑下，背靠着沙发坐在 Jordan 身边，他的手穿过 Jordan 的头发，一下午的忙碌早就松动了发胶的毅力。电视剧里正在发生枪战，Adam 再把音量调至最小，然后躺了下来，在 Jordan 对面，彬彬有礼的距离，普通朋友的距离，接着继续抚摸金发，因为不具备自信而动作缓慢、微微颤抖。要是 Jordan 醒来该怎么办？“你为什么要偷摸我的头发”？他倒是想问 Jordan 为什么要亲他。是对方要做回朋友，可是没有几个朋友会进行、并沉迷于嘴对嘴的亲吻，楼道的暗影中，林木的绿荫里，路灯的照耀下，离别前无意义的亲吻，柔情的惆怅。

  还是，醒来的 Jordan 会斥责他为什么揉乱了他的头发、扰乱他待会的约会？他走出电梯间时的穿着完全就是有约的模样。Adam 想着这个潜入夏季微热的梦乡，Jordan 在里面拉他的手共进晚餐，沿着河走，走至电影院，噢，又是他们的普通朋友路线。他转身离开前被 Jordan 拉住，说我还没亲呢，然后 Jordan 低下身吻他，舌头却奇迹地伸了进来，他们在放映厅里喝的饮料的甜味。门牙被舌尖舔舐时他口袋里的手机在响，震动的嗡嗡恼人声，一下，舔过大牙时，两下，另一边时，三下。Adam 小声地说“Wait”，拿出手机准备开火，是他不熟悉的网友 A、B、C 或 D 发来信息，问怎么在房间里不见人。他没理，将手机丢进口袋，贴着 Jordan 要继续亲吻，手机仍旧震个不停。

  然后有东西重重地砸在他的额头上，或许是对他不好好接吻的报应。 _真的很疼。_ Adam 终于醒来，才发现根本就没有什么接吻的夏夜，砸在他脑门上不是不走运的鸟屎也不是好运气的流星，而是因为接收消息而不断震动、最终从沙发上掉落的手机。一串 Tinder 的桃色火焰标志，名为 Amanda 的人不断传来信息，内容在手机解锁前被遮罩，Adam 没能看到。Amanda? 他才不认识什么 Amanda。然后 Adam 抹了抹眼睛，才发现锁屏壁纸并非自己熟悉的那个。

  他专注于手机屏幕，没有察觉 Jordan 醒来，在将对方的手机要丢回沙发前被叫到：“你的人急着喊你过去？”

  _明明是你的人。_ “抱歉。是你的……”Adam 把手机递给 Jordan，修改即将要被修饰的中心语，“……Amanda.”

  Jordan 皱起眉，边打字边说，对方想找取消下午约会的他一起吃个晚饭，自言自语，又像是在对 Adam 解释。

  “你该和她重新约会——我是说，你不应该因为我而错过一桩好事。”

  “但我想和你吃晚饭，Ads.”

  Adam 的手臂竖起，手指往厨房的方向指去，“冰箱里什么都没有。”况且，有人在等他，“我晚餐和别人约好了。”

  “……是我想象的那样？”

  “你想象的那样。”

  他设想 Jordan 会歪一下头说“好吧”，低头敲字答应那位 Amanda 的晚餐约会，最后在离开 Adam 的新家前给他一吻。但 Jordan 没有，而是翻了个身、平躺面对天花板，换了一只手枕着头，一言不发。

  这是个好机会。Adam 继续说：“我觉得你该告诉我，你为什么要吻我，在我们做回朋友以后，Jord.”

  “你觉得很困扰吗？”Jordan 转过脸对望。

  “有一些。”完全不是感官上的问题，而是心里的哪一处总觉得不对劲。

  对方把脸又转回了对着天花板，说：“那我以后就不这么做了。”

  _你是蠢蛋还是什么。_ “操，Jord，我要的是听你解释清楚。”

  “我想是因为喜欢。”

  “……你，想？”

  “‘我想’。因为我不确定。有时候还有些讨厌，我想你或许只是因为我们在床上很合拍才会愿意靠近我，还有那些亲吻、微笑和眼波，都是因为我的身体。Ads，毕竟那是最初的目的，不是么？当然，只有……”Jordan 伸出被压在头下的那只手，在 Adam 眼前比出一段极短的距离，“……那么一点讨厌。”

  “所以要做回朋友是因为这一点讨厌？”

  “是。我喜欢你，而你只是因为我的身体才和我待在一起的话，那让我……”

  “我他妈的没有。”

  “好，你没有……”Jordan 继续要讲刚才被中断的话，突然意识到 Adam 在表达什么，“Ads 你再说一次？”

  Adam 不说，尴尬又烦躁地支起上半身，嚷嚷“真是不懂你”，末了还加一句“去找你的 Amanda 吧再见”，站起后走向厨房，说是再要水喝。

  而 Jordan 是在卫生间里逮到了他。他靠在门框边，说没有答应 Amanda，明天再酝酿要怎么和她礼貌地说以后不再见面。现在他唯一想做的是要问题的答案，“Ads 我也不懂你”，这里离你的公司又不算近，为什么要搬过来。因为房租，弯腰洗脸的 Adam 回答，无奈脸红是不会立马被冷水洗走的，他看了眼镜子中的 Jordan 后立刻低下头。这里的房租又不便宜。Jordan 戳他的腰，你就是想我吧？啊？嗯？Ads? 见 Adam 不理，他又得意地再戳一下。你明明知道我就住在你楼下。你对我的公寓熟悉得很。

  一秒。Adam 关掉水，Jordan 递上挂在墙上的毛巾。不够的话就是几秒，我当时只想了你几秒，想到每天要见到你，我手足无措，怦然心动。擦干脸后他用毛巾抽 Jordan 的屁股。你好烦。

  挂回毛巾后走出卫生间，Adam 接着刚才那句短短的“你好烦”，轻描淡写地说要和别人出去吃饭，既然 Jordan 不和 Amanda 约会就自己回家吃吧，这里可什么都没有。

  身后的 Jordan 拉他的手腕，扳过他的身体。

  “Ads，别走。”

  他说得小心又认真，刚才在卫生间前的得意忘形已消失无踪。Jordan 接着说他可以去把楼下冰箱里的食材搬上来，有很多很多吃的，这话傻得要把 Adam 逗笑，像是大狗在给自己的小狗好朋友分享食物一般，但语调里被情感所困的脆弱却又让他没法笑出来。

  “我开玩笑呢。” Adam 回答，自觉诚意不够，Jordan 的眼里还笼罩着一层雾。于是他踮起脚吻 Jordan，舌头伸了出来，试探地亲了亲而不做情色的纠缠，边亲边碎碎地说“真的”，最后说“那我们去你家把它们搬上来”。

 

  那晚他们在 Adam 家里吃了简单的一餐，在楼下散了五分钟的步，时长太短是因为 Adam 还要回家装他的新床。

  这毕竟是比之前安装的一切都大得很多的床。他们又对万恶的安装手册发火了一次，最后索性放弃、滚回客厅，喝着水看电影。

  “所以你今晚要睡沙发吗？”Jordan 突然问。显然心根本不在电影上。

  “没，去炮友家睡。”看 Jordan 立刻换了脸色，Adam 赶忙说，“我开玩笑呢。当然是睡沙发。”

  Jordan 用目光测量 Adam 睡沙发的舒适度，是毫无舒适可能的零。他拿挂着水珠的水杯去冰 Adam 的大腿，喂，喂，Ads.

  “干嘛？想继续去装床？”

  “……没有。”

  Jordan 继续说，今晚，全世界的床都会突然坏掉，螺丝松动，床板坍塌，钢管断裂，或是没装好。他指向 Adam 的卧室，继续说，别问我是怎么回事，Ads，要问就问丘比特，是他干的，我看到了。但是我的，我的床是唯一的例外，就在楼下，甚至不用电梯，我们走楼梯下去，一分钟，如果要在黑暗里亲热的话就是两分钟——Ads，今晚可以住我家吗。

  为什么总是这么像忠诚的大狗，名叫 Hendo 的金毛。一定是因为眼神总是太诚恳。Adam 想。他伸长手揉 Jordan 的头发，说好，我今晚去亨豆家那边，反正就两分钟的路程——但是你别搞到十分钟。


End file.
